Vibrational forces can lead to problems in the operation of electronic devices. For example, disk drives can encounter vibration during use that can impact the performance of the drive. The vibration is often referred to as having a linear vibration component and rotational vibration component. As technology has advanced, both linear vibration and rotational vibration have become of greater interest to counteract.